


Jealous Thoughts

by HappilyInhuman



Series: Bad Thoughts [2]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fingering, Innocent Jerome, Jealous!Jim, Jealousy, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 06:56:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5324762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappilyInhuman/pseuds/HappilyInhuman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A continuation of Bad Thoughts.</p><p>"An AU where Jerome Valeska is legitimately innocent-and it gives Detective Jim Gordon bad thoughts." Only weeks have passed since they met, but already Jim is protective of Jerome. When a cute waitress drops hints at Jerome while he's eating out with Jim, it makes him jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealous Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> It starts RIGHT IN THE MIDDLE OF SEX because I'm trash (Doesn't put period on sentence to make point)
> 
> Rigor Morton has a cameo appearance! It probably won't live up to the original, but I hope you guys still enjoy it!

“Oh-! Oh-! There-! Yes! _There!”_ Jim repositioned himself, assaulting the spot he had just hit, again and again. Within moments both men had been sent over the edge, bodies moving desperately against one another as Jim filled the body below him. Jerome moaned, his orgasm coating both their stomachs.

 

Jim rolled off of him after a few moments, arms still holding the younger man and pulling him against his chest. They were both panting so hard that they couldn’t speak for a few minutes. Jim was looking down at Jerome though, getting his attention and keeping his eye contact. He had something important he wanted to ask him. The circus wasn’t going to be staying in Gotham much longer, and there was no way that Jim Gordon was losing Jerome Valeska without a fight.

 

“Jerome, I wanted to ask you something...”

 

“Hmm?” He asked breathlessly, looking drained from the physical activity, but generally euphoric. He jokingly asks, “You could have asked before we were breathless.”

 

Jim paused, “Well,” He thought, “I thought you’d be more willing to agree after we were together-I thought you’d be more comfortable afterward.” He stopped at the look in Jerome’s eyes, “It’s not anything bad, I promise!” He assured, “I, Well- I just sort of...wanted to know if you’d move in with me?”

 

Jerome gave it a minute to sink in.

 

It wasn’t that he hadn’t seen it coming-if anything it had been coming for a while. Ever since the circus had started putting out their, _Leaving Soon! Come See Us Today!_ signs, there had been an unmistakable look in Jim’s eyes. The only reason they'd been lucky to have as much time as they had, was because the murder had kept the circus in town longer than planned - it was never going to be long enough though. To be honest, he hadn’t known if Jim cared enough to ask him to stay, and he’d been wondering if he would. The question should have come as a relief, and in a way it did - still, moving in with Jim would mean leaving the way of life he had known his entire life. The idea still scared him.

 

“I want to-”

 

“But?” Jim asked, a worried look butting the hopeful one out.

 

“I’m just...scared.” He paused, thinking. At the look on Jim’s face he knew he needed to say something reassuring though. “I want to. I really do. We’d just need to take it slow? The circus is...well, it’s all I’ve ever really...ever known…” He smiled up at his boyfriend.

 

“I don’t want you to leave, the circus will be leaving-” Jim explained.

 

“I don’t want to leave either,” Jerome agreed, a thoughtful look on his face. He knew that that was true-there was a chance the circus could move too far away for them to keep seeing each other. It was a terror for him, and even kept him up some nights the past week because he didn’t know what to do. He hoped and prayed Jim would ask him to stay, and yet the very thought of doing so terrified him.

 

This put him in a tough position. He could face his fears, stay, move in with Jim, learn to live outside the walls of a circus… or he could face what had quickly become his _worst_ fear: Leaving Jim. He didn’t even _really_ see that as an option anymore anyway.

 

“I want to move in with you Jim, there is no question about it at all!” He reassured him, because there wasn’t. For days he’d been wondering how Jim would move forward. He barely needed to think about it. He knew he wanted to stay - it was simply that he didn’t need to think about it to know it would be a hard change too. He was just scared, hesitant to make the actual move. “Because as scared as I am to leave-I _do_ want to move in with you _even more_ , I just-”

 

“It’s okay.” Jim reassured the teenager, cuddling him into his chest, “You don’t need to make any decisions tonight.”

 

“I have made my decision-” Jerome told him, “I just know the change will be a hard one to adjust to.” But he sat up, smiling and throwing a leg over Jim to straddle him. "Jim you are so amazing - I can't remember ever being so happy in my life." He put his head against Jim's neck, and for a moment he was silent to revel in the warmth and security. Something about Jim had always made him feel so safe.

 

"No, I'm not-" It was still strange in a way, to Jim, to be complimented so much. It was strange to think about all of the things that Jerome had never had, that he himself found so utterly normal in his life. “I’m just doing what I… what I _know_ I guess?” He couldn’t help but remind himself that despite what Jerome said, it wasn’t _Jim_ who was a _good_ person, it was _Jerome’s mother,_ who was a _bad_ person. She’d never given her son even the most basic of indulgences.

 

So when Jim started giving things, offering things, bringing him places-it was unheard of in Jerome’s mind.

 

He could tell that Jerome was still slowly learning to allow himself to receive things from Jim-a never ending chorus of no-thank-you’s frustrating Jim to no end. It was hard. It was hard convincing a person who wasn’t used to even being given a safe place to stay where they wouldn’t have to worry about being beaten, that _yes,_ he did need more clothes because he didn’t have enough. And _yes,_ he should have some soaps and shampoos for himself. He kept trying though, because there was just _something about Jerome_ that made it impossible to give up.

 

“Well, you are great to me.” Jerome told him, smiling in a way that made warmth pool in Jim’s stomach. That was probably what it was about Jerome - how he made him feel.

 

That was another thing, the intensity whenever their eyes met, the way Jerome could turn him on without even giving it a thought… It was bad, bad, bad, the way Jerome was young enough to be his son and yet every night would fall into his bed with him, bodies intertwining in desperation and passion. The look on Jerome’s face every time told him exactly how good he made him feel-eyes closing and mouth dropping in pleasure. Even though Jerome was eighteen, he still knew how wrong it really was, but he kept pushing it to the back of his head. Just thinking about it was making his member spring back to life-something his boyfriend quickly took notice of.

 

“Very _great_ to me-” He teased as he experimentally ground himself down against his boyfriend, wide smile gracing his soft features, “Often,” He elaborated on his previous statement, though clearly its meaning had changed. He’d only in recent days started getting confident enough to be so straightforward, and it was a definite turn on for the older man.

 

Jim paused, smiling. “Round two?”

 

He’d stopped trying to resist the bad thoughts, and he’d started to accept them as inevitable. In fact, he was starting to even question if they were, in fact, bad thoughts at all-Jerome’s smile made him feel like he couldn’t be doing anything better. Every time Jerome laughed, or was overtaken with gratitude, it made him feel like he was doing something right. He _had_ to be doing _something_ right, the way it felt when Jerome was beneath him. Jerome was eighteen anyway after all.

 

Jerome grins and he's about to say yes, but then suddenly he got a hunger pain and his stomach released a growl.

 

He stops grinning, more let down than anything as he tells the older man, "It may have to wait. You said you had wanted to go out to eat tonight, right?" At the look on the detective's face afterward he tacks on, "Believe me, I'm just as upset as you - I'm sorry-"

 

"No, you don't have to apologise for something like that. Your needs come first." And he meant it, because within five minutes they were in the darkness of the car together driving comfortably toward a small diner.

 

He couldn't help looking over at Jerome, as he pulled the car into the diner's parking lot. It was picturesque just looking at him bundled up against the cold, smiling slightly in the darkness of their warm car. He couldn't help feeling protective of him already, making sure he had everything and anything he needed and trying to give him new experiences every day. The kid was cute, and had easily gotten under his skin and secured himself a permanent spot in Jim's life...and he’d done it fast.

 

The older man parked the car before the two got out and headed into the diner, where there was an overall atmosphere of cheerfulness. They sat across from one another at a booth and began to wait for a waitress. They talked as they waited, until a redheaded waitress who was most likely in about her early thirties came by. There was something about her that Jim couldn't quite help but notice to begin with, she seemed extremely pleasant but there was something about her that Jim didn't like and he couldn't put his finger on it.

 

It wasn't until she came back with their drinks that Jim realised it was because this waitress was looking at Jerome in a way he didn't want anyone looking at him. She's clearly interested in Jim's boyfriend, and that didn't make him very happy. He doesn't say anything though, because the waitress hasn't said anything to act on it and he wonders if she might resist her urge to do so.

 

Jim tries to focus on Jerome instead, ignoring the competition. When she brings the food she doesn't say much of anything, but her eyes still give Jerome that look. Jerome is none the wiser.

 

He growls under his breath, which the teenager across from him quickly notices. Jerome can also tell that his boyfriend is glaring daggers at the waitress's back as she saunters away. He slips a hand over the table to hold Jim's for a few seconds until he can get his attention. "Is something wrong?" Jim can't help it when he sees those big innocent eyes looking up him in concern, so not only was he frustrated, now he also had a little problem that thankfully the table was hiding, and had to pretend he was fine.

 

"Nothing's wrong, baby." He said, and he smiles at the look on Jerome's face. There's something in Jerome that absolutely loves it when Jim calls him 'baby,' and Jim - well, Jim just thinks that 'baby' suits Jerome pretty well.

 

Distracted by his boyfriend, Jerome thought everything was fine. Soon the two began to eat their food together. They talked in between, and soon Jim was forgetting that there had ever been a problem with the waitress. That was, of course, until she returned to their table when they were almost done with their food.

 

Jerome had an empty plate where one of his side dishes had been, and as she leaned over to take it away she leaned a hand on Jerome's shoulder. It was a seemingly innocent thing to do, but based on the way she'd been looking at him all night it still got Jim sitting on the edge of his seat trying to hold his tongue. Jerome was absolutely oblivious to her flirting, and he might as well keep it that way for now.

 

It changed though, when she addressed Jerome only, "How are you enjoying your meal, sweetie?"

 

God, that was the last straw, and she easily noticed the look Jim was giving her this time. She looked at him in question, not understanding why she was being glared at. Jerome is speaking up at Jim again before she can say anything though, “Jim, are you _sure_ everything's okay?” He’s got those eyes on again that make Jim aroused and so he’s been made angry and aroused at the same time yet again tonight. Why does Jerome giving him those innocent, oblivious eyes have to make him so sexually frustrated!

 

The waitress finally looks between Jim and Jerome and seems to realise, that yes, they are there as a couple. For a moment she pauses even, and wonders how she didn’t notice. She was only dropping tiny hints at the cute redhead, but it had only been because she hadn’t realised that he was there with Jim. She turned to look at Jim, perhaps really giving him attention for the first time that night and made the quick decision, based on the size of his muscles, to apologise.

 

“Sorry, I didn’t reali-” She tried.

 

Jim was too frustrated then, though, “Bill?”

 

Barely two minutes later Jerome and Jim were leaving the diner, hand in hand, walking to the car through the dark, brisk air. Jerome couldn’t help looking up at his boyfriend in slight question, “Are you sure you’re okay?” He finally decides to ask, “I don’t really know what that was about, but it’s okay, I’m sure…”

 

Jim looked down at Jerome as they made it to the car and he walked Jerome to one side. “That waitress was looking at you in a way I didn’t like,” He said, “She wanted you, and I’m jealous and frustrated, and you’re going to think I’m crazy-” He backs Jerome against one side of the car before pressing his body against Jerome so he can feel how aroused he is. “But can I have you in the back of the car? I can’t stand the thought of even her hand on your shoulder, I need to fix it or I’ll go crazy!”

 

Jerome can’t help grinning at the older man’s antics, laughing as a kiss tickled his neck before Jim headed up to claim his lips in a full kiss. “You want to-” He giggled again when his lips were released, “Right here?”

 

“Well, not _right here…_ I was thinking more the back seat.”

 

“Oh, you’re _bad._ ” Jerome teases, smile wide, and something about the statement makes Jim a hundred times more excited. Then Jerome utters the words that he's been waiting for, "Yeah, let's do it. Sounds fun!"

 

It takes him maybe ten seconds to open the car door and usher the teen inside, get in and close the door behind him-closing the rest of the world out. Then he's pressing Jerome into the back seat and tearing the redhead's clothing away desperately, the eighteen year old smiling up at him all the while. The kid's big eyes are watching Jim the way they always do when they're together like this, and the look never loses its charm or fails to make his balls ache with need.

 

He spits onto his fingers before pressing two into Jerome, who was still a bit loose from their activities from barely an hour and a half ago.

 

The younger man moaned in pleasure as Jim began to thrust the two fingers in and out, stretching them apart from one another as he did so. He thrusted them a few more times before adding a third and continuing the onslaught, getting Jerome ready as quickly as the impatient man could manage.

 

It was a few moments later that he finally pulled the fingers away, spitting into his hand and slicking himself up before lining himself up with Jerome's entrance. The kid was panting below him, looking practically covered up in hickeys, waiting and wanting to be penetrated-and there was nothing hotter on Earth.

 

"Ohhh yes-" Jerome groaned when he was suddenly breached, walls stretching beyond belief. His hands tightened around Jim’s shoulders until his fingers turned white, the feeling of the detective’s huge member slipping past the tight clenching rings of muscle putting stars behind his closed eyes. The feeling was incredible for Jim too, and he couldn’t help releasing a moan as he fully seated himself in the slick heat. He paused then, giving the teenager a minute to adjust to the thickness.

 

A moment later his hips were steadily slamming against Jerome again and again as he drove himself in and out of him. The redhead was so tight the feeling drove him toward madness, and he just couldn’t help going faster against him. Jerome groaned before releasing a chorus of ‘yes’s, then he wrapped his arms around to Jim’s back to get a better grip on him. He wanted more of everything, more of Jim holding him, more of Jim kissing him, he wanted Jim to go even faster, even harder - he’d never felt so desperate for Jim beside maybe the night they met.

 

The car wasn’t very quiet, the darkness continuously painted with pants and moans, the sound of skin slapping against skin. Jim couldn’t stop kissing Jerome, biting his bottom lip before eagerly pressing his tongue between the willing lips and into his mouth. Jerome was just so beautiful below him, willingly allowing Jim to maneuver him how he wished. He was never going to believe his luck that Jerome ever looked at him twice, was ever willing to invite him into his trailer that first night none the less his bed. His luck _was_ getting astounding.

 

Jerome’s muscles tightening around his member bring him back to reality, back to the teen beneath him.

 

Jerome’s legs tightened around his waist a bit more as their lips finally parted, both of them panting and unable to control themselves. The eighteen year old finally opened his eyes, looking up at the detective and moaning his name into the sight. He was so full, Jim always felt so amazing inside him, filling him to the brim and holding him tight. 

 

The detective continued to mercilessly plow him, the redhead arching his spine in pleasure and groaning Jim’s name.

 

“Don’t stop!” He screamed into the darkness around them. It was like they were the only two people in the world, and his grip on reality only got looser when Jim hit his prostate. It was like the world wasn’t real. It was like he wasn’t real. He was going to wake up one day and find out that he never existed, and it was going to be awful, and he didn’t think his heart would be able to take it. He knew Jim couldn’t be real. He was going to wake up to an abusive mother. He was going to wake up to a world without Jim and so he knew he needed to savour every moment.

 

His orgasm hit him like a train and he held onto Jim so tightly he worried that he might get upset at him - even though Jim had yet to get mad at him once for anything. Jim followed him quickly, breathing Jerome’s name desperately against the redhead’s skin as he released inside of him.

 

Afterward Jim was holding him in the darkness, arms tight around the slimmer man's waist and pressing gentle kisses against his neck. Despite coming back to reality, Jerome couldn’t help thinking about the way he’d felt just moments before. Like he was going to wake up to a mother who would beat him. Like he was going to wake up to his old life. Like he was going to wake up to a world without Jim. He couldn’t help releasing in a small voice: “I don’t ever want to go back to that trailer - I want to be with you.”

 

“Then come home to my apartment with me for good if you want to. You’re welcome to move in whenever you’re ready.”

  
“I’m ready-”


End file.
